Transporting hard drives or other physically discrete storage medium can be an effective way to transfer large amounts of data from one location to another location. In many situations, such hard drives may be entrusted to a courier or other delivery service as a cost-effective way to achieve transfer from place to place. Authorization, security, and/or monitoring features implemented through software components may provide reasonable protection against attempts to digitally access information from such hard drives while in transit. Such software components, however, may lack the ability to detect or indicate whether a hard drive has been physically intercepted for accessing or tampering with hardware components.